


You and Me and the Woods

by CommanderLexaTrash



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, One Shot, Short One Shot, clarke/lexa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderLexaTrash/pseuds/CommanderLexaTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa wants a private moment with Clarke before the war with Mount Weather, but Clarke can't stop thinking of the camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me and the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt with the phrase "We shouldn't be doing this."

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Clarke said nervously, checking over her shoulder every second. 

“Don’t worry, Clarke,” Lexa said calmly, stepping ahead of the blonde girl. “We won’t be found.”

“It’s not that I’m worried about,” Clarke replied indignantly, grabbing Lexa’s hand. Instinctively, the dark-haired girl stopped and turned to face her new lover. 

“Then what, Clarke?”

She took a deep breath, steadying her nerves. “What if the others notice we’re missing?” Lexa stared at her, her soft eyes begging her to explain. “With the missile… Octavia knew. What if she alerts the others…”

Lexa allowed a small smile to slide onto her lips. “Octavia knows better.”

“But–”

Lexa leaned forward and gently kissed Clarke. Clarke closed her eyes, feeling her stress melt with each moment they pressed together. 

“But nothing,” Lexa insisted. “This moment is just you and me.”

Clarke considered the tall trees surrounding them, covering them from the sky and their camp. She wanted to enjoy this private moment before she and Lexa stormed off to war–who knows what would happen there–but she couldn’t stop her wild mind.

“Don’t you trust me, Clarke?” Lexa’s voice cut through her thoughts.

“Of course,” Clarke replied without hesitation. “I just… I think we’re needed at the camp.”

“Nonsense,” Lexa said, cupping the blonde girl’s face in her hand. Clarke melted against her touch. “We are prepping for war. And this… this is how I want to prep.”

Despite herself, Clarke smiled faintly. “Just you and me,” she repeated.

“Alone,” Lexa said. “With nature. Breathe deep, Clarke. The woods are speaking to us.”

Clarke rolled her head back, glancing up at the light blue sky through the branches, and did as Lexa instructed. The trees acted as an anti-anxiety pill, and soon, she was calm.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Lexa with her head bowed and eyes closed.

“What are the woods saying to you?” Clarke asked softly, daring not to disturb her trance.

Lexa looked up at Clarke and smiled. “To trust you.”

Clarke wrapped Lexa in a tight embrace, the wind carrying voices of the camp over to them. Although she wanted to listen, she chose instead instead to ignore them.

“Thank you,” she breathed into Lexa’s ear. 

“Anything, Clarke,” Lexa said, returning her gesture. “You and me and the woods.”


End file.
